Ruthie's problem
by TequilaRocks7
Summary: Ruthie has a problem. Who will she appeal to for help in her hour of need? Please read and send me your reviews. I'll update again as soon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for what I invent. I'm merely using these characters to lower your opinion of them.

Mac's POV

Mac was sitting at his desk doing his homework when he heard the doorbell ring. Sighing he stood and walked down the stairs. It was probably Martin wanting to hang out. He supposed he could just tell him to go home. But even though he had homework to do he couldn't just turn his best friend away. The doorbell rang again. Martin seemed impatient. He'd probably had another fight with his father. But as he pulled the door open he saw that it was not Martin but Ruthie who stood there. She looked really upset as if she had been crying. "Ruthie,what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Mac I..I need your help." Ruthie answered obviously trying not to cry.

"Uh, sure. Come in." Mac replied.

Closing the door behind them he led her up the stairs to his room. Taking a seat on the bed he waved her towards a chair. Nervously she sat down. "So uh what kind of help are we talking about?" he asked Ruthie.

"I need you to promise not to tell anyone." she answered quietly.

"Not even Martin?" Mac replied

"You can't tell him. Or my parents. They'll kill me!" she was getting hysterical now.

"Calm down. I won't tell anyone." Mac tried to reassure her."So are you going to tell me or not?"

"Mac, I..I...I had sex last month..."she couldn't get any further because Mac cut her off.

"You what?" he yelled. "How could you be so stupid?"

"I'm sorry." she replied quietly before bursting into tears. Swearing softly under his breath he grabbed some tissues and hurried over to her side.

"Hey, don't cry." he murmured quietly in her ear."I'm just an insensitive jerk. What do I know?"

"How about this, tomorrow after school I'll take you to see our family doctor. She's really nice and I'm sure she'll help you."

"You'll help me?" she asked hope appearing in her eyes.

"Of course I will. What kind of guy do you think I am?" he questioned playfully.

"A nice one." she answered with a small smile.

"Got it in one." he replied "Now lets get you cleaned up and I'll take you home."

Martin's POV

Mac was acting strangely. Last time he was this detached it was because he was trying to keep a secret from him. Of course he found out in the end after putting tremendous pressure on him. But he wasn't so sure it work this time. Another thing that puzzled him was the fact that Ruthie had been avoiding him lately. Normally she would jump at the chance of getting a ride with him but this morning she had refused his offer and taken the bus. When he'd seen her at lunch and asked her if she needed a ride home but she'd said that she was going to Leonie's house after school. Shaking his head slightly he walked towards his car. He just couldn't figure out girls and how their minds worked. As he unlocked the door and threw his backpack in he saw Mac come out of the school and walk towards his car. He was about to call out to him when he saw Ruthie approach Mac's car and get in. Now he was really puzzled. Why had Ruthie lied? Was she going out with Mac in secret?

Sighing he got into his car. He didn't know if he was making the right decision but he was prepared to risk it to find out what was going on.

Mac's POV

He was getting nervous. Getting up from one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room of the medical clinic. Ruthie had been with Dr. Sweet for a long time. What if something was wrong? He quickly cut that thought off. He shouldn't worry. Everything would be fine, he hoped. Suddenly the door in front of him opened and Ruthie emerged. He could see she'd been crying. He hurried to her side."Are you ready to go home?" he questioned quietly. He could barely see her nod. He put his arm around her and escorted her out to the car.

Martin's POV

He'd followed them to a medical clinic on the other side of town. Mac had mentioned it a couple of times. He couldn't help but wonder why they were there but whatever the reason he hoped they'd hurry up. After all he'd been waiting outside for about an hour and a half now. What could be taking so long? Looking up he saw the door of the clinic open. Mac came out with his arm around Ruthie's shoulders. Martin didn't know why he felt jealous but he did. Mac and Ruthie were in the car now and he watched as Mac reached over to hold Ruthie's hand. As he watched tiny shoots of pain stabbed his heart. The pain became greater when Ruthie leaned over and hugged Mac. She was crying now. If Mac hurt her. Calm down he told himself killing Mac won't do anyone any good. As Mac started his car and drove out of clinic's parking lot he too started the engine and followed him.

Mac's POV

Mac pulled into the drive and stopped the car. He and Ruthie just sat there. They hadn't said anything to each other on the long ride to his house. He'd noticed a car had been following them home from the clinic. It looked like Martin's car but it had to be a coincidence. Leaning back in his seat he ran his fingers through his hair."So what did Dr. Sweet say?" he asked.

Ruthie nervously bit on her bottom lip. "Mac I'm..."

Wanna find out how it ends? Send me your reviews and I'll see if I can be bothered writing another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm merely playing with the characters (don't worry I'll give them back eventually).

I apologize if my comment at the end of the previous chapter offended anyone. It was not my intention. And I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've been sick and I've had massive (not to mention pointless) projects and assessments at school.

Mac's POV

"Mac I'm not really sure. Dr. Sweet did some blood tests and she said I should come back on Friday to find out the results." she answered softly.

"Do you want me to take you?" he asked.

"If you're sure you have nothing else to do." Ruthie replied.

"No, nothing else. Besides I have to be there for you when you break down and cry." He said jokingly.

"Yeah," she replied smiling a little" my big teddy bear."

"That's me." He answered grinning broadly. At least she was smiling again. He didn't like to see her looking unhappy."A big lovable teddy bear." And with that he reached out and pulled her into a big bear hug. To his surprise she didn't pull away as he expected her to. Instead she buried her face against his chest and began to cry. He rubbed his hand in soothing movements on the back of her head. Whispering words of comfort in her ear he held her close and let her cry.

Martin's POV

Martin watched as Ruthie snuggled in closer to Mac. He just couldn't believe Mac had gone against his word. After he'd vowed he wouldn't make a move on Ruthie there he was sitting with her in his arms. Mac knew he wanted to re-build his relationship with Ruthie but he couldn't believe that he'd stooped that low, by going behind his back. By all rights he should kill him. Besides he didn't think Rev. Camden would approve of how close they were sitting. But Martin knew one thing, he wouldn't be content until he found out just how close they were and why they had gone to that clinic. He'd have to do some investigating though. He decided to make an appointment with the doctor at the clinic and maybe he'd get some answers at last. Surely there had to be a logical explanation for their visit. But the more he thought about it, the closer he came to realizing that the only reasons that were possible were the very reasons he dreaded. Quickly he banished those thoughts from his mind. He'd find all the answers that he wanted in just a few short days. But until then he'd be watching them carefully, very carefully.

Mac's POV

"Brrrrrrrrrring!" Mac woke with a start as his alarm went off. The piercing screeching was deafening. He reached out and fumbled with the off switch. At last he got the annoying noise to stop. He sat up in bed yawning. Today was Friday, normally Friday would have been a day of anticipation for the coming weekend but not this Friday. This Friday would be a day of anxiety. Today he and Ruthie would go back to Dr. Sweet's office to find out her test results. Only this wasn't just any test, this was a pregnancy test. He still couldn't believe Ruthie had been so stupid. But still he wasn't going to abandon her. This time he was going in with her just in case she freaked out. He couldn't let her face the results alone anyway. His one and only hope was that they were negative. Ruthie was so young and innocent and didn't deserve to have her life ruined because of one mistake. But he knew one thing, whatever the outcome he would stand by her and help as best he could. He'd do anything within his power to help her. She was such a sweet girl with her captivating smile and her gorgeous brown eyes. Checking his watch he jumped out of bed. If he didn't hurry he'd be late for school.

Martin's POV

Mac was acting strangely again. His behavior had pretty much returned to normal since Tuesday. Now he was avoiding Martin again. And Ruthie had been avoiding him for about a month already. Ever since that party down at Mac's father's beach house. That night was still pretty much of a blur to him, maybe he had turned her down for a dance or something trivial like that. But being a typical woman she was holding a grudge. All he knew was that he had woken up with a splitting headache naked and alone in one of the spare bedrooms. But there was no use mulling over the events of that night, he had a much more pressing problem to solve. Today he was going in to see that doctor at the clinic, Dr. Sweet. Hopefully he'd get some answers from her. Of course he'd ideally wanted the first appointment available after school, When he'd gone to make the appointment he'd done a little bit of flirting just to get extra information, the receptionist had commented on how many teenagers there seemed to be coming to the clinic lately. So he'd naturally asked who they were. The receptionist had answered that she couldn't tell him, confidentiality and all that but she could tell him that they were such a cute looking couple who had come in for tests of some sort. As if he could make any sense out of that. He supposed it could be Mac and Ruthie, but it could be anyone. Oh well, he'd find out this afternoon.

Mac's POV

School was finally over for the day. The last bell had gone and now everyone hurried through the halls anxious to get home and begin having fun. There would be no fun for him this weekend, unless of course the test results were negative. Now he had to find Ruthie. As he approached his car he saw she was already there."Hey," he greeted her"How was your day?"

"It was okay."She replied

"What did you tell your parents?" Mac questioned just wanting to make sure that he wasn't going to have half of Glenoak out searching for Ruthie when she failed to return home immediately.

"They think I'm at Violet's house." she answered quietly.

'Nervous?" he asked.

"Very." she replied, then quickly "Mac what will I do if I am pregnant? My parents will kill me." She was close to tears now.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. And I'll always be there for you." He reassured her " What kind of guy would I be if I abandoned you?"

"A mean one." she answered with a just a hint of a smile.

"And I'm definitely not mean." He replied playfully ruffling her hair. He started the car and pulled out into the street. If it turned out that she was pregnant he was going to kill the father of the baby for the simple reason that he would solely responsible for ruining her life.

He and Ruthie were sitting in Dr. Sweet's office. He hadn't been there in there in so long that it took awhile to get used to it again. Dr. Sweet wasn't like most doctors. She could only be described as fun. Most doctors were very formal. Not Dr. Sweet, she always got very involved with her patients. She would go out of her way to help. In this case though, Mac hoped she would keep her distance. He heard a door softly close as Dr. Sweet came into the room. As she took her seat behind her polished oak desk he could tell the news wasn't good. Her normally bright expression had been replaced with a serious one. Before she spoke she shot Mac a dark look as if the whole mess was his fault. "Before I begin I need to ask you one question." she spoke at last totally ignoring Mac"Are you sure you want Mac present for this?"

Ruthie shot him a slightly worried look and answered quietly "I'm sure."

"Ruthie your test results were ..."

I'm sorry that this chapter sucks. Please review. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Should I continue writing this story? Because I know my writing sucks and I'm probably scarring all those who read this for life. I'm just not sure if I should carry on with it? Please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (but I wish I did)

Sorry that the chapters are so short but that's my style. (and yes I know no-one likes cliffhangers but the coming chapters will probably always end with one because I like torturing people. lol)

Mac's POV

"Ruthie your test results were positive. You're pregnant." Dr. Sweet announced with not the least bit of happiness and enthusiasm in her voice. She was looking at Mac again as if he were demon spawn. He shot her a look that said "Hey I want to kill the bastard who got her pregnant too" Dr. Sweet then went on to explain everything. And he meant everything, the morning sickness, strange food cravings and finished off with the changes that would be happening to Ruthie's body. By the time she was done Mac was ready to throw up. Ruthie had been quiet through the whole talk and he began to wonder whether she was okay. As they got up to leave Dr Sweet reminded them to make another appointment for next month. He put his arm around Ruthie's waist and led her from the office. They stopped on the way out to schedule the appointment with the receptionist. Ruthie still wasn't talking as he led her through the halls and out into the parking lot. On the way they passed Martin. What the hell was he doing here? He didn't have time to stop and ask now, he had to get Ruthie back to his house so they could talk. He really needed a couple of questions answered.

Martin's POV

His visit to the clinic had been a bust. Dr. Sweet had refused to tell him anything and the only bit of useful information he had gotten was that Ruthie and Mac had been there that afternoon. But he only knew that because he had seen them when he had arrived. Rage surged through him as he remembered, Mac had looked so smug with his arm possessively around Ruthie's waist. All the secrecy was driving him crazy. For starters Ruthie had said she'd be at Violet's this afternoon and Mac had said he was having tea with his grandmother. He really should have guessed something was up when he heard that. But no, he had trusted his two best friends. Well he liked Ruthie way more. Maybe even loved her. He just wished he knew what was going on. By the time he found out the truth he'd probably be an A class detective. But right now he didn't actually have time to worry about anything, he had to go and get ready for a baseball game. He wanted to ask Mac what was going on but unfortunately he wasn't playing this time so it would have to wait till Sunday.

Mac's POV

He and Ruthie were sitting in his room. Ruthie still hadn't spoken on the ride home and Mac was beginning to wonder if she had lost her ability to speak. She was sitting at his desk fidgeting with a couple of paper-clips. She looked really nervous and scared but that was understandable considering the situation. But he had questions to ask, questions that needed answers. Taking a deep breath he took the plunge "Ruthie?" he asked hesitantly wanting to know if she was at least able to hear him.

"Yes." she replied quietly.

"Are you ok?" he questioned.

"Yeah." she replied without emotion.

"Do pigs fly?" was his next question. He needed to see if she was really listening.

"Yes." she answered again in the same unemotional voice.

Sighing he got up from where he was perched on the bed and went over to the desk. He knelt down beside the chair so that he was on her level and could look into her eyes. He took her hands in his. "Ruthie listen to me," he begged "Please."

"Ok." she said but this time he could tell she was actually aware of what was going on.

"Ruthie who's the father of your baby?" this was a question he needed an answer to if he was going to help her.

"Mac,..."

And that's all I'm telling you. (mwhahahahahahaha)you'll have to wait till I write another chapter to find out just exactly what's going on. Sorry the chapter's so short. I'll try to make the next one longer.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.(I either have to steal or borrow what I want.)

Sorry about that cliffhanger but I did warn you.(and no you won't find out who it is straight away)

Martin's POV

Martin was almost at the ball park when he realized that he'd left his lucky baseball cap at Mac's house. He couldn't play without that, it was his lucky charm. His team always won when he wore that baseball cap. Since he had a key to Mac's house he'd just swing by there and pick it up. Mac was probably still out with Ruthie. As he waited for the traffic light to turn green he tried to remember where he had left it. He'd been wearing it before they'd watched Lord of The Rings 3 in Mac's living room and after that when they'd done their Math homework sitting at Mac's desk in his room. That was where it was, sitting on Mac's desk between his algebra book and his stapler. He'd only just have time to run in and grab it though if he was going to get to the game on time.

He parked in the street in front of Mac's house and quickly ran up the path fishing in his pocket for the keys. He unlocked the front door and stepped inside. He closed the door quietly just in case Mac's father was home, he had recently had an operation on his leg and was probably home resting. Although he couldn't be sure it was better to be safe than sorry and Mac's father was well known for his bad temper. He crept quietly up the stairs and down the hall to Mac's room. He could hear muffled sounds from within. Mac had probably left his radio on again.

He opened the door and walked in. Almost immediately he regretted that decision. Mac was on his knees by the desk holding Ruthie's hands in his. Ruthie was about to say something and got as far as Mac and then paused. She looked up, and saw him. He heard her gasp and Mac turned around. "Martin, what are you doing here?" he could barely hear his best friend's question. Well former best friend, it was only to clear what Mac had been doing. Pain coursed through his body,and he turned to flee out of the house, slamming the door behind him not caring who was disturbed. He would never go back there again. He climbed into his car and started the engine. As he drove off he called his coach and told him he couldn't make the game. In his current state of mind he'd probably hurt someone. He drove mindlessly around town until somehow he came to a stop outside a bar at the far end of town called The Irish Fairy. Could this be the answer to his problems? Had fate led him here? As he got out of the car he recognized one of the cars parked in front of the bar. He locked the door, took a deep breath and walked towards the answer to all his problems.

Mac's POV

Mac heard Ruthie gasp. He turned around to see Martin standing in the doorway. He looked shocked."Martin, what are you doing here?" he asked trying to sound casual as if this kind of thing happened everyday. He could imagine what it must look like. But surely Martin wouldn't get the wrong idea? Martin was a level headed guy, it wasn't like him to jump to conclusions. But it seemed he didn't know Martin very well. Martin turned and ran out of the house, slamming the door so hard that the windows shook. He looked up at Ruthie, concerned about how Martin's surprise visit must have upset her. There were tears welling up in her eyes. They began to spill over and slowly make their way down her cheeks leaving wet,slightly salty paths behind."Hey don't cry." he said doing his best to comfort her. Gently he wiped away her tears. It hurt him to see her upset.

"B...B..But Martin's mad at me." she blubbered barely making sense. Mac pulled her into a big comforting hug.

"No he isn't. If he's mad with anyone, it's probably me." he was trying his best to reassure her but it wasn't exactly working.

"Come on. Please stop crying or I might get so stressed out I'll have a heart attack." his futile attempt at a joke appeared to be working. She had stopped crying but she still had her head buried against his chest, no doubt ruining his new sweater with mascara stains."So do I get an answer to my earlier question?" he asked quietly hoping that she wouldn't start crying again. She mumbled something against his chest."What? I can't you."

She pulled away slightly"I said..."

And that's where I'll leave it. (don't worry the suspense is killing me to) Maybe if I get good reviews I'll tell you who the father is in the next chapter (hint hint nudge).


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven. (If I did I wouldn't be writing this.)

You people are going to kill me after you read this.(but please don't or I won't be able to write this anymore.) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, to make up for it I'll try to make this chapter longer than usual.

Mac's POV

"I said that I'm not sure." Ruthie answered quietly.

"How can you not be sure?" Mac asked trying not to let his anger show in his voice."Just how many people did you sleep with?"

"W..W...Well P...P...Peter took me to a hotel on Valentines day. It was our 3 month anniversary and he had booked a room. I didn't want to anymore when we got there but...but..." when she reached this point she started to sob and couldn't continue with that sentence. She had to pause for several seconds before she could carry on talking. "And then at...at your party I think someone spiked my drink because the next thing I knew I was waking up in a car and I...I had slept with Sam." she buried her head against his chest again.

"Ruthie, please don't cry." he begged. It hurt him so much to see her in pain."I promise it'll be alright." But the sobs still continued to rack her body. He didn't even care about his sweater anymore, all he wanted was for her to calm down.

"But, my parents will kill me." she muttered into his chest. "and what kind of person doesn't even know who the father of her baby is?"

"Ruthie you can't blame yourself." he soothed " and your parents won't hate you. I'm sure they'll support you."

"They won't!" she objected"They'll blame me for ruining the family's reputation even more."

"Of course they won't." he replied gently "They'll accept you no matter what mistakes you may have made. Now I really should take you home, your parents will be getting worried."

"I don't want to go home." she answered stubbornly.

"Well then I'll take you to Lucy's." he replied.

"Fine." she replied sulkily.

He gathered up his keys from where he had dropped them on his desk. He helped her to her feet and then they silently left the house together.

Martin's POV

Martin was walked into The Irish Fairy keeping a look out for Simon. He didn't know why Simon would be there but unless he was mistaken that was his car outside. He finally saw him sitting at the bar nursing a beer in his hands. He walked over and sat down beside him. Simon glanced over briefly but his eyes soon returned to his beer.

"What the hell are you doing here Brewer?" was his only greeting."I can tell you one thing, my sister definitely won't go out with you if you take up drinking."

"I can guarantee that I'm not here to drink. I actually need some advice concerning your sister." he told Simon, telling himself he should be patient. Simon was probably slightly drunk and if he blew this he'd be right back where he started.

Simon remained silent for a few minutes then replied "The best advice I can give you is to ask her out. After all you've only loved her for a couple of years. You might as well take the plunge."

"I would but I think that Mac has just confessed his love for her." he answered sadly. Even though he'd had all afternoon to get used to the idea it still hurt to say it out loud. Even just thinking about Mac and Ruthie together made him want to cry.

"So you asked me for advice." Simon stated incredulously. "You're more of an idiot than I thought you were."

"Fine." Martin replied dejectedly. "I'll leave you alone. I guess I'll have to work this out on my own." he started to walk away, his head hanging ever so slightly.

"Wait." Simon called."I'll help you. But only because I know that this is all in the best interest of Ruthie."

He turned and went back to sit beside Simon. Finally he might get some answers.

Mac's POV

He and Ruthie were sitting in Lucy's living-room. Lucy and Kevin were sitting opposite them. They'd been sitting there for about five minutes but still no-one had said anything. He glanced over at Ruthie concerned about her. She looked pale and stressed. Across on the couch Kevin cleared his throat. It appeared to be some kind of signal between Lucy and Kevin. Lucy smiled nervously and asked in her quiet gentle voice "Ruthie do you want to tell us what's wrong?" Beside him Ruthie burst into tears. Lucy hurriedly got up and went to sit beside her little sister. She hugged her and whispered something that Mac just couldn't quite hear. Ruthie nodded and they got up and left the room. Obviously Ruthie didn't want to talk with him and Kevin within hearing distance. Kevin watched his young wife and Ruthie leave the room then turned to look at Mac. Uh-Oh, he'd seen that look before, only it was on the face of Dr. Sweet. Why did everyone have to keep looking at him like he was demon spawn? All he had ever done was try to help and because of that everyone treated him like crap. He sometimes wondered why he helped at all. But he knew he would never be strong enough to say no to Ruthie. It seemed that no one was, most people were willing to bend over backwards just to make her smile. And almost all of the people in her family were over protective with her and it looked like Kevin was one of them. He was glaring at Mac now as if he were the devil himself.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded in an angry voice."Because if you hurt her I swear I will make your life a living hell."

Whoa, Kevin wasn't just one of the over protective family members. He was the official guard dog. He struggled to repress a shudder."Of course I didn't do anything to her." he replied quickly, not wanting to aggravate him further."I would never hurt her." He would never risk his life by hurting her. Knowing Kevin he would probably rip him limb from limb using his teeth.

Kevin eyed him suspiciously "Why is she so upset?" he had gone straight into cop mode ever since the had shown up at the door.

"It's not my place to tell you." Mac replied "I made a promise to Ruthie, I would never betray her trust."

"Mac, I'll give you one more chance to tell me the truth." Kevin warned "You can either tell me now or we'll do this the hard way."

"I'm sorry Kevin. I would tell you if I could." Mac said praying Kevin wouldn't hurt him that much.

Kevin opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of Lucy and Ruthie returning to the room. Lucy had her arm around Ruthie's shoulders and lead her into the room. Ruthie was still pale and looked twice as stressed as she had before.

"What did you decide?" Mac questioned.

Ruthie opened her mouth to speak but Lucy cut her off. "We decided it would be best for her to..."

Please read and review. The nicer reviews I get the faster I'll update(hint hint)Sorry that this chapter sucked but I was hurrying to finish so that you people wouldn't lynch me.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I totally own 7th Heaven!!! (Not really, but I wish I did)

Sorry this is getting boring but I'm generally a boring person. (By the way, I have no real timezone for this so if you get confused about the order of events, don't worry about it. I'm just as confused as you are!)

Mac's POV

"We decided it would be best for her to tell Peter." Lucy announced "He deserves to know that he has a child." Ruthie obviously hadn't told her the whole story. But then again she wouldn't, knowing Lucy she would freak and tell their father. Then the whole mess would be revealed and everyone would typically blame him. For once he was glad Ruthie left out "little" details. But still how could she know for sure that Peter was the father?

"What?" Kevin roared incredulously."How the hell could Peter be so stupid?" Lucy shot him an accusing look as if blaming him for not betraying Ruthie's trust. She quickly walked to Kevin's side and pulled him into a corner of the room and started whispering to him urgently. He and Ruthie just stayed where they were. Ruthie had that lost look about her as if she wasn't quite aware what was going on. He wondered if things would ever be normal again.

Suddenly from across the room there came a great roar of indignation from Kevin, "I'm going to kill that bastard for ruining her life!"

Lucy grabbed hold of his arm, "Kevin! Calm down, violence will solve nothing. I'll go with Ruthie and she'll tell him and everything will be fine." Lucy appeared to have a strong hold on Kevin because he seemed to calm down practically immediately. Or maybe it was the fact that he was concerned about upsetting her while she was in the late stages of her second pregnancy. It like her first had gone smoothly at first but now nearing the end of her second trimester she had been experiencing some problems.

"How are we going to tell your parents?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know that yet, let's tell Peter first and go from there." Lucy replied softly. "Ruthie and I will go and tell him now and after he knows we'll tell Mom and Dad."

"Well you had better do it quickly. I'm not going to have your parents mad at me because I kept something this important from them." Kevin said. Ruthie it seemed had no idea what was going on, she just stood there looking lost.

"Just promise me that you won't tell them until I give you the go ahead." Lucy pleaded.

Kevin sighed visibly before answering, "Fine, but as I said, do it soon."

"Of course," Lucy replied smiling again. "We'll go right away."

Turning she walked up to Ruthie and grabbing her arm swept her from the house. He and Kevin just stood there as they heard a car start up outside. Slowly the sound faded. Kevin then turned to Mac.

"You had better get home before anyone gets suspicious." Kevin told him.

"Yeah, see ya." Mac responded. He walked out to his car waving goodbye to Savannah on the way, who was in her playpen by the door. He sat in his car for a couple of minutes thinking, before starting the engine and driving away.

Martin's POV

He had no idea what really went on inside the Camden household. He had sat with Simon for hours listening to all the family secrets, mainly the ones involving Ruthie. He had to get closer to her and had only found out today that there were two sides to her. The side that everyone else saw, and then the side that was only presented to family members and close friends. That side according to Simon was totally different. At least now he knew how to get closer to her and see that side, and he was going to start immediately.

Mac's POV

He and Ruthie were sitting in his father's study the next afternoon, Ruthie was hopeless with chemistry so he was helping her with her assignment. She just couldn't seem to grasp the way to balance equations. He heard a car pull up in the driveway, that was weird his mother and father had said they would be out all afternoon shopping for their next trip. They were going on a world cruise that would last for a year, so at least he'd have the house to himself. But still they had only left an hour ago and his mother's shopping trips always lasted at least 3 hours. He got up to peer out of the window. It was Martin strangely enough, he had thought he was still mad at him. He glanced over at Ruthie who was struggling to balance some simple equations he had given her to practice on. She hadn't said anything about last night only that they had told Peter but were going to wait a while before telling her parents. He could definitely understand that decision, he would make exactly the same one himself. He heard the door slam downstairs and Martin's pounding steps on the stairs. Seconds later the door burst open and Martin bounded in, he looked almost deliriously happy. At the site of Ruthie he slowed and calmed down a little but his over-all appearance was still happy.

"Hey," Mac greeted. Stepping forward he held out his hand for their little weird friendship shake, he could only hope that Martin accepted.

Martin smiled and gripped it in his own. "Hi." he said in retrospect. He glanced over at Ruthie's notes scattered all over the desk. "Chemistry?"

"Yeah," Mac replied. "She's having trouble understanding balancing equations."

"Want some help?" Martin asked.  
"Yeah,"Mac joked "it will take two of us to drum this into her head." Martin sat down and soon they were all working in harmony. He noticed one thing though, Ruthie seemed to edge away from Martin and closer to Mac as if she was scared of him or something. She was just getting the hang of it when Mac's cell rang. He picked it up and quickly went out into the hall to answer it. It was Lucy, he listened to what she had to say and then hung up, now feeling horribly sober. He returned to the room and stood in the doorway. He cleared his throat and both heads turned to look at him."Uh, Ruthie we've got to go." He said "There's been an accident and we need to get to the hospital."

Ruthie jumped up,"Oh, my God. What happened?" she managed to gasp out.

"There was a car accident and I'm afraid that..."

Sorry this was boring and that it sucked, I'll try to make it better next time.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I love 7th Heaven but unfortunately do not own it.cries

I'll try to give Martin more of a viewpoint in this chapter. Sorry for any discomfort or pain that you might experience while reading this.

Mac's POV

"There was a car accident and I'm afraid that Peter was badly hurt. Ruthie, we need to get to the hospital right away." Mac told her, trying to break the news gently, hoping and praying that she would take it well. His prayers were all for nothing because she paled immediately and swayed slightly. Martin reached out to steady her but she moved away.

"I'm fine." she snapped. "Let's go Mac." she walked quickly to the door, and stood there beside him impatiently. When he didn't move she tugged on his sleeve. "Mac, what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing," he replied. He turned to leave but stopped."You coming?" he asked Martin.

Martin hesitated, Mac didn't know why. He should be jumping to be there for Ruthie in her time of need."Yeah." he replied at last, grabbing his keys off the desk where he had thrown them. "I'll follow you guys in my my car."

They were soon in their retrospective cars, Ruthie and Mac in Mac's car with Martin following close behind in his. Mac almost broke the speed limit getting there, Martin along with him. When they finally got there, after what seemed like an age they parked the cars quickly and ran into the ICU unit where Peter was, seriously injured after the crash. Only Mac knew how serious it was though, Peter had been driving drunk Lucy had said. She had told him why as well, poor Ruthie it would practically kill her to know that it was because she told him that she was pregnant, he had gone out and gotten drunk. No matter how injured Peter may be, Mac blamed him for the stress he knew Ruthie would go through. And know they would almost certainly have to tell her parents, especially if Peter died. He shuddered at the thought. By this time Martin had managed to find out which room Peter was in and he turned to hurry down the corridor with Ruthie. Tears were running down her pale cheeks and he wondered if all this stress was good for the baby. Probably not but at least they were in a hospital if anything happened. But he still prayed to God that nothing would happen. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if it did.

Martin's POV

He was seriously worried about Ruthie, Peter too of course but Ruthie would always come first with him. He hoped that the stress of having her childhood friend lying helpless in a hospital bed, possibly close to death might just drive her to do something stupid. He knew he would kill himself if anything happened to her, and he could only thank God that Ruthie wasn't in the car with Peter at the time of the accident. He couldn't stand the sudden image of her lying injured and alone in a car and he quickly shook his head to clear the image from his brain. He had been following Mac and Ruthie quickly through the maze of halls that the hospital was made off. Suddenly Ruthie stopped causing Mac to run into her and Martin to run into Mac. He watched as Mac steadied her and wished that he was in Mac's place. What the hell was wrong with him? Her boyfriend was lying somewhere in this very hospital and here he was thinking about holding her in his arms. He truly was a bastard. But even as he swept that thought from his mind, he couldn't help the tiny stab of jealousy that punctured his heart. He didn't want Mac that close to Ruthie, did that guy have no qualms? Mac was whispering something in her ear now, almost flirtatiously and he watched as Ruthie nodded slowly. Mac turned to him.

"This is the room." That was it. There were no other words. Just this is the room, they conveyed all that there was to say. "I'll go in with Ruthie. Have Peter's parents gotten here yet?"

Martin shook his head, seething at the roots because of the possessive way Mac had said that he'd go in with Ruthie." I'll go greet them at the door and bring them straight to the room." The less time Mac and Ruthie were alone, the better. Of course they wouldn't really be alone but still, Peter would probably be unconscious.

"Okay." Mac answered "Bring them straight in though, don't wait for us to come out."

"I wasn't planning on waiting anyway." Martin murmured as he strode away.

Mac's POV

Martin looked pissed at something. And what was that he had muttered, something about not planning to wait? That dude had serious problems. In fact he almost sounded jealous. But he didn't have time to think about such things now, he had to be there for Ruthie. She needed him right now. She was standing there in front of the door, looking completely lost, like she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to see what was behind the door.

"Ruthie?" he asked, and she turned to look at him." Are you ready?"

She didn't speak, she simply nodded. He reached out and turned the door handle,creaking the door swung slowly open. The interior was dark and they could barely make out the form underneath the blankets. Ruthie walked in slowly, going to the bed and taking Peter's hand in hers.

It wasn't his place to interrupt so he remained in the doorway. His eyes had adjusted to the dark and in the gloom he saw Peter's eyes slowly open. He opened his mouth and mumbled something, Ruthie bent her head so she could hear him. She whispered something back, he was too far away to hear anything. Peter once again murmured something and then suddenly the room filled with noise. The steady beep, beep of the heart monitor had been replaced with one long screech like noise. Quickly he hit the call button by the door then rushed outside and shouted for someone to come. Doctors and nurses were already rushing forward and they streamed past him and into the room. He heard a scream and then realized that Ruthie was still in the room. One of the young doctors was struggling to move her away from the bed but she was fighting like a wild cat. He ran forward, gathering her in his arms and dragged her outside. She had stopped screaming and now just collapsed in his arms, sobbing like her heart was broken. He could hear the echoing calls of code blue and then suddenly silence. The world almost came to a stop, everything seemed to be in slow motion. He could see Martin and Peter's parents coming quickly down the hall, they must have heard the code blue. Then everything was normal again, except that it wasn't. He had the feeling that nothing would ever be normal again. They all stood there, like dumb idiots as the senior doctor came out, closing the door behind him. He opened his mouth to speak.

And that's where I'm leaving it!!! You'll have to wait to find out what happens. Yes I know you're getting tired of the cliffhangers but how else will I keep you in suspense:P


End file.
